Undertale : Error Alert!
by Attackdragon
Summary: Sans wakes up on a normal day when he receives a phone call from the Underswap Papyrus, saying Error Sans has taken His Sans, who everyone calls blueberry. But when this unexpected adventure sends Sans into the minds of our AUs, anything can happen. All credits to Toby Fox. Happy reading! (please review, I would like to involve you guys and I'm only 12)
1. Chapter 1: Blueberry

Sans rubbed his eye sockets. Sunshine shined in through the window. Toriel has already gone off to work at the elementary, leaving him a piece of cinnamon - butterscotch pie. Ever since Frisk had gave her the idea for it, that was the only kind of pie Tori would make. A note was left by the pie : Have a good day, sweetie pie! - Toriel. Sans snickered. _Nice one Tori._ He looked outside the window. Papyrus was outside, chasing the butterflies. Even though Frisk had offered him her butterfly net, Papyrus always refused saying he would catch them with his hands.

Just then Sans's phone rang. When he pulled it out to see what it was, the number was glitchy, unreadable. _Huh, wonder who this is._ He thought. He answered the call. " Hello?" There was a bit of sobbing on the other side before an answer " Y - you have to help me!" The voice sounded exactly like Papyrus's, but Sans knew it wasn't! Papyrus was outside, trying to catch butterflies. Sans quickly looked outside again. Nothing had changed. " Who - Who is this?" He said. The person on the other side of the phone stopped for a moment, before asking, " What is your name?" Sans was confused, but answered quickly. Why would someone call him if they didn't know his name? Sounded crazy. Then the person on the other side sighed. " Thank goodness this is the right number! Now, are you alone?" Sans took a quick look around the room. "Yea, why?" The person on the other side of the phone seemed slightly relieved, before saying, "Sans! You gotta help me! Error… Error… Error took Sans!"

Sans knew in an instant what was going on. "Okay, what timeline are you from?" The person on the other side sniffled. " Underswap." _Crap! Stupid Error! Why does he always have to go around messing everything. I have to do something quick!_ " Okay. You're the Underswap Papyrus, aren't you?" " Yes." Sans knew it. Most Papyrus's would be even more upset, but in between all the timelines, The Underswap Papyrus was the most able to handle this. Mostly because he had his own personality in that timeline. But all of them had a hint of his own , he had met the Underswap Sans before. Everyone else called him Blueberry.

" Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can." And he hung up. He couldn't believe that Error was going to mess up another timeline! And out of all of them, he had to chose Underswap. Those timelines were very rare! So Sans scribbled a note and left it in Frisk's room. Frisk was pretty much the only one who knew about the other timelines, besides Flowey and Chara of course. Error himself didn't have a timeline to call his own, and if he did he would probably blow it up. The Sans of a timeline was there to protect it, but Error…. He was just a maniac. There was nothing he loved more than destruction. In fact, Sans was sure that if Error got the chance he would crush the universe that he loved, Living out on the surface with his friends and family.

It only took a matter of seconds to get to the Underswap timeline. The Papyrus of the timeline looked up at his arrival. "Oh thank god!' He said. " Error just… Appeared! He took Sans and just ran with him!" He used.. Like these blue strings and wrapped them around his soul and they just disappeared!" Sans looked around, obviously confused. " why were you guys even in the final corridor?" Underswap Papyrus grimaced. "We ran out of spaghetti noodles and Sans begged me to go see Undyne so we could get more." Sans had almost forgotten there was this weird thing in this specific Underswap, That even though Undyne had most of Alphys's traits, one thing hadn't changed : her love for cooking. " When we got there Undyne wasn't there, so went to the lab. She wasn't there either! So we figured she had just gone to see Asgore, but when we got here he just appeared and Grabbed Sans before dragging him into the void!" The Underswap Papyrus broke into tears again. " Calm down, okay?" Sans said. "I'm sure blueberry is fine." Underswap Papyrus looked at Sans with an unreadable expression. " I've asked you not to call him Blueberry." Sans shrugged. "We have little nicknames for the Sans's of all the timeline. I get the official name because I was there first."

After that Underswap Papyrus took Sans back to his and Blueberry's house. "What are we going to do?" Papyrus asked. "Well," Sans said. "First things first. We need to get in contact with Core Frisk." Core Frisk was a Frisk who could see all timelines. They had a connections to all Frisks and Charas. "Right." Papyrus said. He was now lazily lying on the couch next to Sans. " But what do we do after that?" Sans looked around. "Well, I suppose that we'll figure it out from then. Oh, and hey, do you have any ketchup? I didn't get anything to eat." Underswap Papyrus got up and grabbed to ketchup bottles before each of them began to suck on one. Papyrus probably did because he was scared. Sans disappeared, the ketchup going with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Smiley Trashbag

Frisk raced out of her classroom. Toriel had told her that she would make cupcakes with her once they got home. Frisk found her at her desk in the kindergarten classroom, like usual. She looked to be checking over some math problems. "Hi mom!" Frisk said as she entered the room. Toriel looked up from her stack of papers. "Hello my child. How was your day at school?" Frisk beamed. " It was great! Me and Markus got the math homework done today, so just cupcakes!" Markus was Frisk's best friend. Toriel had let Markus come over several times. Toriel stood up. "How was another day of being principal?" Frisk asked. Despite being the kindergarten teacher, Toriel was also the principal."It was fine. Busy as always." Frisk laughed. "Looks like you've got some homework tonight!" She said, pointing to the pile of papers on her desk. Toriel laughed to. "Yes. I suppose I do."

When they got home, Frisk ran into her room to feed her pets. She had 3 fish, 2 frogs, a turtle, and a lizard. As soon as Frisk ran in, she noticed the note on her bed. In his odd script, Sans had wrote : _Dear Frisk, I have a problem in another timeline I have to fix. If it gets to be late, please read Papyrus his bedtime story and tell Toriel that I have to stay with Papyrus for a night. If i'm not back by tomorrow morning, then we have a real problem on our hands. And just do you know this isn't a joke, It has to do with Error. Hopefully be back soon. - Sans_

Frisk was shocked. Problem? In another timeline? Last time that had happened, Sans wasn't back within a week! Papyrus had pretty much called every search - and - rescue team in the world before he showed up! _Oh no!_ Frisk thought. _This is bad. And with Error Sans involved, Nothing can be good._ "Frisk? Come on my child! I have gotten everything out! Haven't you fed all your pets yet?" Toriel poked her head inside the door. Frisk tried to hide the note, but it was too late. "What's that?" Frisk turned bright red. "Well um, you see…." Then she had it! A lie to keep her mother unsuspicious. "My crush gave me his phone number." Toriel smiled. "Oh! Well, hurry up. You can't let your pets starve, you know!"

 _What am I going to do? I can't let Sans do this by himself!_ Frisk was lost in thought as she accidentally let some eggshell fall in the batter. They were making butterscotch - cinnamon cupcakes. Just then Papyrus burst into the house. "Where's Sans?" He asked. Toriel looked up. "Sans usually stays home, but he probably just went out to go shopping, or to Grillby's. You know how much he likes that place." Papyrus seemed a bit calmer now, but still seemed edgy. "Okay. I'll check Grillby's." He closed the door behind him.

After Toriel had put the cupcakes in the oven, Frisk went and sat in her room. She had a Mettaton poster on her wall and several Mettaton plushies. FRisk grabbed one and held it tight. _I wish there was something I could do, I just wish there was something I could do besides sit and wait._ Frisk sat in her room for a long time, just wondering. Then she remembered something. _Core Frisk! They'll know which timeline Sans is in! I just need to get flowey to ask her!_ Frisk jumped off her bed. "Mom! I'm going out to the garden!" "Okay!" Toriel called back. "Just don't listen to flowey if he offers you some Magical Juice. It's not what you think it is."

Flowey was in the middle of the garden when Frisk came back. "Hey Flowey! I need a favor." Flowey grumbled something under his breath. " You know how to alert Core Frisk. I can't. Think you can do that for me?" Flowey rolled his eyes. "Of course I can do it! I just wanna know why you think i'll help you." Frisk thought over it for a second. "If you do, I'll actually say what you call Sans." Flowey smirked." Accepted." Then he did that weird thing where he talks to Core Frisk. "Okay, your turn." Frisk sighed, mumbling, "I'm sorry Sans. I just gotta come find you this time." Then she spoke a bit louder, just not much, so Toriel wouldn't hear her. "Sans is a _Smiley Trashbag."_


	3. Chapter 3: Where are you hiding?

It was never hard to find Core Frisk. Sans, still with his ketchup, found Core Frisk in their usual place. "Oh hi Sans." Core Frisk said. "What do you need?" "Hey Core Frisk! I need a favor. You think you know where Error Sans is?" Core Frisk pondered this for a moment, then frowned. "I - I'm sorry. I actually don't know. Wherever he is Error is hiding his identity well. And I'm going to guess for a purpose. What did he do this time?" Sans looked off into the distance for a moment. " He took Blueberry. Underswap Papyrus is completely broken up. You say that you can't find him?" Core Frisk nodded. " Thank you anyway. Do you have any idea where he may be?" Core Frisk smiled. " Well, he usually spends his time in the anti - void. You know, where the broken landforms of destroyed timelines go? Maybe he just likes being in the presence of all the damage that he does." Sans smiled. "Thank you, Core Frisk. I'll check there first."

The anti - void was not the best place to spend time. Unless you like seeing the result of death and destruction. Which, Error liked. Sans appeared right in front of it. There was never anything good in the anti - void. If you asked almost anyone, Error belonged down in the anti - void. But when Sans checked inside, there was nothing there but the remains of timelines. _Great. The one time he's not here. Then again, I suppose if he was here he would be too predictable!_ So he went back to Underswap.

When Sans got back, Underswap Papyrus was dozing on the couch, right where Sans had left him. " Hey Papyrus?" Sans asked. Underswap Papyrus woke up quite quickly. " Sans - oh, It's just you. Did you find him?" Sans shook his head. "Heya, when you were with Error Sans in the corridor, did he say anything?" Papyrus looked up. "Yea, but it didn't make any sense, but maybe it'll help you? He said : Come on, you. I still have to stop at Storyshif. That's all I heard." Sans stared at Papyrus. "That is what he said right? Because that could help me a lot." Papyrus noded. _So, you've gone after storyshift. Good luck. See you there, Error._ And with that Sans disappeared again.

Storyshift had always been a strange timeline. Still, Sans had never minded it. Except that he was in Asgore's place. But there was still a question still nagging at the back of his head. _What does Error Sans want with Storyshift?_

* * *

 **Sorry for the short Chapter everyone. I hope that you're liking the story! I just figured how to do this: You have to add it to your story! He he he. Thanks to everyone who sent a review! Someone actually left a review about storyshift, which I hope you guys would like. I had to cut it a bit short since I crammed a lot of new things in there and plus I had to do some research on Storyshift! If you guys know an facts that could help me out! I would really appreciate it. So anyways thanks to everyone who gave me support throughout the first day. I will try to post a chapter a day through my spring break, but yesterday was a bit busy. Anyways, Thanks everyone! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Asriel and Chara

StoryShift had always been odd. As soon as Sans arrived, he knew something was wrong. He had appeared in Snodin, and the people there were going crazy! The first people Sans saw were Chara and Asriel, taking the place of Papyrus and him. Asriel as Papyrus, and Chara as him. Of course, she knew what would be going on. Or was Chara a he? It wasn't the same in all timelines. Kinda like Frisk, although the Frisk Sans knew was a girl. Chara recognised him instantly, but Asriel, who was standing near her, looked confused. He whispered something to Chara, and she whispered back. Then Chara came over to Sans." Oh hey, you must be Sans. Listen, someone took King Sans! Although I'm not sure how you knew to come." Sans beckoned to Chara. "Come on, we've got some things to discuss."

"So you think Error Sans took king Sans?" Chara asked. "I'm positive of it." Sans said back. "You still haven't told me how you knew to come." Sans took a quick look around the area Chara had told him about. There was no one in sight. "Okay, so by now you know about a few of the different timelines and who knows about the other ones, In this one you and King?" Chara nodded. "So earlier today I got a call from Underswap. You know what that is right?" Chara nodded again. "Error Sans came into Underswap and took Blueberry Sans. The Underswap Papyrus knew about the different timelines, so he called me and told me that Error Sans had said that he still needed to stop at Storyshift. So I came here to investigate." Chara seemed to be thinking this over. Then her face lit up. "Wait! If he came to Storyshift and Underswap, then he targeted two timelines that had swapped characters. Are there any more like this?" Sans thought this over. "These two are the biggest. I don't see why Error would visit any of the small ones. Besides, those only have one or two switches normally."

After that Chara and Sans left the area. It was a small, isolated cave. Asriel ran up to meet them. "Hey Asriel."Sans said. "Do you know who first noticed King Sans was missing in the first place?" Asriel looked up. "It was mom. She was going to see about the newest member of the royal guard, and he wasn't there!" Asriel sighed. " Hey, who are you anyways?" Chara whispered something to Asriel. "Oh!" Asriel said. "So you go by the same name as the king, but it's not your real name." Sans shrugged. It would probably make the most sense to someone in Storyshift. "Yep. I go by Sans. Hey, you think you could take me to the castle?" Asriel shrugged. "No problem, Sans. Wow, it's going to take some getting used to saying that name when not referring to the king. Well, come on."

The castle they arrived in looked big and empty, even though there were crowds gathered outside. "How do we get in?" Sans asked. "There's a way around the back. I found it a long time ago. Asriel and I use it all the time, but no one else seems to know about it, not even the king. Come on, it's over here." Chara said. She led Sans around the back, where there was a trapdoor covered with grass. Asriel lifted it up, beckoning Chara and Sans inside. Sans had been right. The castle was big and empty. It looked a lot like Asgore's castle from the underground. Chara and Asriel ran around. "I've never been in this place without the king in here. Seems kinda lonely." Asriel said, roaming around the place. " Yea." Chara agreed. "I wonder if he's okay." _Nothing with Error is okay. I wish I could know what Error was doing with the two of them. Gosh, Blueberry must be so scared. He does have the personality of Papyrus. And King? He must be very confused. Or at least more ept together then Blueberry. Gosh, what's going to happen?_

The whole castle was empty. Apparently no one had dared to step foot inside the castle. Just then they heard a sound from the entrance. It was someone writing a story about what was happening, and they had brought Toriel. "Quick!" Chara cried, hiding in a odd crack in the wall. "So why were you here?" THe news reporter asked, walking in with the Toriel of this universe. Sans had never really seen her, but boy was she different. Toriel was buff and strong and carried a huge spear. "Well, I came to see him about the newest addition to the royal guard. When I came in a saw a strange hole in the wall and heard screaming. The hole seemed to lead to nowhere. Along with King Sans's screaming, I heard two other voices. One younger sounding voice yelling: Where are you taking us! And a…. Odd voice that said: I have things to do with the two of you. Then the hole closed up before I could do anything."

 _Well that answers a few of my questions._ Sans thought. But when Sans looked over at Asriel and Chara, the two of them were whispering. "Who do you think could do anything like that?" Asriel asked. "I don't know." Chara said. "How do you think I know more than you?" Sans knew that Chara knew more, but Asriel wouldn't. Then Sans got an idea where Error was. "I'll be right back." Sans said. " I got a _bone_ to pick with someone."

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger guys! I have a few things I wanna get out of the way though. First, I wanna recognise** **yoga5631** **. He/she wrote a storyshift Fanfic which is where I got all the info on Storyshift. Their fanfic is also really good! Second, I have Spring break until Monday but I can't post Sunday because of family stuff. After then I will try to update often but a may not get every day because of homework. Third, If you have any suggestions or other AUs you would like to see, please leave a review below! Finally, I would like to thank you guys with your continued support! Your ideas have helped to keep my story alive and interesting! Not everyone at my age has a game this good that they can fangirl over and people like you guys to keep me determined! See you guys tomorrow! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Terrortale

**Hello everyone! Before I start, I would like to say that there will be an AU of my own imagination in this story. Starting now, actually. It's not any of the famous AU or anything, just my own creation. If any part of this confuses you, please review and I will change it or explain. Thanks!**

Sans took a quick pit - stop at the anti - void just to check if Error had decided to stop there. He hadn't. _Error needed some help. But where?_ SO he went to Core Frisk again. "Well hello again Sans. Did you Find Error." Sans shook his head. "Oh." Core Frisk said. "What do you need now. "Well," Sans said. "I think Error is getting help. Do you know where he is now?" Core Frisk pondered this for a moment. Then their face lit up. "Actually, yes!" But I'm not sure you're going to like it. _Oh great, It's my timeline._ " It's a new timeline." Sans sighed, which seemed to confuse Core Frisk. "Wait, you're happy about that?" Sans shook his head. " N -No It's just that I thought it might be mine." "Oh." Core Frisk said.

"So what's the place called, anyway?"

"TerrorTale."

Sans looked shocked. "I'll assume it's creepy?" Core Frisk nodded. "It's just like Error created it for himself." " So what's the place like?" Sans asked. Core Frisk seemed a bit worried. " I - I don't know. But Error obviously had a reason to go there. And if you say he was looking for help….. It's probably not a good sign. It's over that way. Good luck!"

From the time Sans arrived in Terrortale, he could tell there was something wrong with the place. The first person he saw was Toriel, who looked like she could beat up more people than Undyne after having to sit through a whole convention of his jokes. Which was a lot. The moment Terrortale Toriel saw Sans, she started throwing axes at him. _This is not going to go well. If Toriel is like this, imagine what the Sans will be like!_ Deciding to take the easy route, Sans teleported to the other side of ruins. The place had been chalked - full of dangerous traps that could easily snap his neck. _Not the best welcome._

It didn't take long for Sans to get out of the ruins, although there could have been an easier way. While he did, Sans thought of a cool name for the Terrortale Sans, but he figured it might be better if Sans met the guy first. When Sans got near the door, He heard the sound of firing Gaster blasters. This time, Sans was a bit more careful and peeked through the door before going out. Outside he saw the Sans and Papyrus playing target practice with a human! It was crying, holding a small brown teddy bear. The two skeletons laughed, almost hitting the human. Sans ran out to protect it, summoning his own blasters. "Leave it alone!"

The Terrortale Sans, who Sans had decided to call teaser, laughed. "Waddu gonna do? Shoot us? It's just a human." Sans glared at teaser. " _Just_ a human? Leave it alone. And yes, I will shoot you." Sans's gaster blasters charged, aiming them at Teaser and his Papyrus. "Let's go Pap. If he wants to protect the human, it's his demise." And with that the the two skeletons walked away.

Sans looked back at the human, offering his hand. "Are you okay?" It was obviously a Frisk. Poor kid. They nodded their head. " Who - who are you?" Sans smiled. "I'm Sans." The Frisk looked confused. " I thought that guy's name was Sans." Sans shrugged. "People share names around here, kid. Come on. This place isn't the best part of the underground."

* * *

 **Terrortale is my newest idea. If there actually is some other AU called Terror tale or something, sorry. I can't do all the research if I actually want to get this out! But anyways, hope you guys are liking the story! For anyone out hoping to write their own fanfic, and/or are writing/wrote one, I would love to check it out sometime! Just leave a review! Also, If you guys wanna see anything else in here, or have another name idea for Terrortale Sans, I always have a way that I can institute it in! Anyways, see you all tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6: Alarms

Sans was surprised to see that Snowdin still existed in Terrortale, except that the sign said: Snodin town: your worst nightmare. Terrortale Frisk looked up at Sans. "I don't like this place." "I know." Sans said back. "We just have to get through, okay?" Terrortale Frisk nodded. _Poor kid. They're probably terrified of this place already. Then again, who wouldn't be?_ Just then Frisk pulled the edge of Sans's hoodie. "Huh, what is it, kid?" "You look a lot like that other guy. Are you siblings?" Sans laughed. "No, we're not siblings. But the other skeleton with him was."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, kid."

"Uh, what's your name?"

"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. How about you, kid?"

"Frisk. I'm a human"

As soon as Frisk said their name an alarm went off. Frisk screamed and held on to Sans. Then, like on an intercom, a voice boomed, "HUMAN! I DEMAND FOR SOMEONE TO CAPTURE THAT HUMAN!" Sans teleported away instantly, bringing the still screaming Frisk along with him. They arrived in a place in waterfall where Sans had never seen anyone. "Sh, it's okay kid! We're safe here." Frisk calmed down for a moment, still clinging the teddy bear. "What are they going to do to me Sans?" "I - I don't know, kid. I won't let them get you though."

Sans and Frisk stayed in the lonely cavern for what felt like forever. Occasionally someone would walk by, searching for Frisk. Each time Sans would levitate Frisk into the air, so no one might see their feet. Finally, Frisk asked, "Sans, are we going to have to stay in here forever?" Sans shook his head. "No, Frisk. Just long enough until the action dies down. Besides, I have things I need to do to. Just then two more people walked by, but this time he recognised a voice! "No, no, there is something in this for you." Error's voice echoed throughout the corridor. Teaser sounded confused.

"So I watch your two minions,"

"Yes."

"That were just ripped from their timelines,"

"Uh hu."

"So you can go get more?"

"Precisely."

Sans was astounded. _Error is going to get more? He's going to rip more Sans from their timelines. Crap!_ After they passed on, Frisk tugged at Sans's jacket to remind him that they were still in the air. "Oh yea. Sorry kid." Sans set Frisk back down. "Hey, you stay here, okay? I got something to do."

Following Error and Teaser was easy. The hard part was staying hidden. Although having the power to teleport, Error made it very hard. He seemed to keep looking towards wherever Sans decided to appear. Which, happened to be a little bit of everywhere. Finally, Teaser asked, "Why you looking everywhere Error?" Error looked back over. "It's nothing. I- I just feel like we're being watched." "It's nothing, Error. Which one of the two did you say might be trouble again?" Error kept looking around. "Blueberry. He's a more active Sans, and he's tried to escape many times. Also he often cries for his brother." Teaser looked surprised. "You mean he'll start crying for Papyrus?" Error nodded. "Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

 **I'm almost always listening to some of my favorite undertale compilations while I work on this, and I was thinking: In almost all shorts and AUs, one thing stays the same: Sans really loves Papyrus. If you kill Papyrus in the regular game, Sans won't show up for the rest of the game, no matter if he's the only one you killed, and then will point it out to you at the end! Sans is always looking out for his brother, no matter what. And me being the Fangirl I am, I looked into this more. ( That's where I learned that fact. ) And Papyrus is my favorite character, followed by Sans! Something about this odd pair of brothers caught me as interesting. Sans and Papyrus are basically opposites, right? Ha ha. I guess that's all for now. You guys did come here to read the chapter not have me go on a rant about Sans and Papyrus. Anyways, sorry I couldn't get the chapter in till today. See you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Terror

Error looked very pleased with the evil he was about to do with his new partner. "Oh, and one more thing. The original Sans often has a deal of messing in my business. He wears a blue hoodie, striped shorts, and slippers." Teaser seemed surprised with his description. "Wait, i've seen that guy! He's the one who took the human away from Pap and me." Error looked around. "So the little twerp did follow me. In fact, I bet he's listening to our conversation right now, aren't cha, Sans." Sans felt a chill go down his back. "Well," Error said. "I got to go. I got to watch Blueberry and King. Watch you're back okay?" And with that Error disappeared.

Sans appeared in front of Teaser. "Think you got yourself a good deal, huh, Teaser?" Teaser looked annoyed. "So that's what you wanna call me, huh? Well my name is Sans." Sans rolled his eye sockets. "Of course. You all are. I just come up with little nicknames that every other Sans calls you." Teaser still looked annoyed. "Then why do you get to be called Sans by everyone else?" "Because I came first. Duh." Teaser seemed to consider this. "Okay, but before this conversation goes on, could you give me a cooler name?" Sans shrugged. "Sure, why not? We're going to be enemies, I can tell." Teaser consider this for a moment. "How about Terror?" Sans shrugged again. "Sure, goes along with this messed - up timeline."

Terror sat down. "First of all, what the crap is your timeline like?" Sans smiled. Then again, he almost always was, not by choice. "Well, Everyone gets freed by the 7th - no 8th human who fell into the underground. Pretty good. Although, with what everyone did to that poor human you and your Papyrus scared half to death, they might not free everyone. But who knows. I've seen more timelines than you can count." For some reason, Terror seemed interested in what Sans had to say. "Really? What is the most interesting one you've seen?" Sans had to think about it. "Well, yours is definitely shooting to the top. One of the most fun to explore was Underswap, actually, Terror, They were all Interesting. Although, to be honest, i'm wondering why you care." Terror shrugged. "I don't know. This timeline is the only one i've seen so far, so i'm curious. Besides, After this conversation we're enemies. Error is going to expect I know more than I do."

For the longest time, Terror kept asking questions about the other timelines. He seemed the most fascinated by Underswap, more particularly Blueberry himself. "So wait, He calls himself the magnificent Sans?" Sans smiled. "Yea. That's a thing with Blueberry. I guess, no I know that he got it from my Papyrus, who calls himself the Great Papyrus." Terror kind of laughed a little. Just then Terror's brother decided to appear. "Sans, who is this? He looks kinda like you?" Terror shrugged. "A Frenemy." Papyrus looked confused . "Frenemy? What's that." Terror seemed to think about that for a moment. " A friend that's also your enemy." Papyrus seemed to accept this. "Well, you and your Frenemy will have to come see Undyne. Hey, he kinda looks familiar. Do I know him." "Na, Pap. Maybe it's just cause we look alike."

Undyne looked as bad as everyone else in the Timeline. Flipping spears into the air as they approached, Undyne seemed pleased to see Terror. "Ah. Hello Sans. Who is this? And do I know them? They look familiar." Terror shrugged. "He's my Frenemy. Also, no you do not know him, But he does look a lot like me." Undyne shrugged. "Makes sense. So, Papyrus, you called me about a human earlier?" Papyrus looked away. "Me and Sans were trying to capture it when someone just appeared and took them away." That reminded Sans of Frisk. He poked Terror on the shoulder. "Hey, I gotta go do something. Be right back, okay?"

Frisk was asleep when Sans found them. He shook their shoulder. "Hey kid. I gotta go, okay? But stay safe. And don't kill anyone. Okay?" Frisk shook their head."Hey Sans. You were gone a long time. What were you doing?" "Just don't worry about it, okay Frisk?"

* * *

 **( Just to get this out of the way, I will put in the AUs that you guys are reccomending! I just got to get to that part, okay! Right now I have Storyshift and Underkeep on the list right now. I am almost done with Terrortale, so no need to worry, okay! I am still open for anything else you guys would like to see on the future! Also if you have any more info on Storyshift, I could use some. THanks! ) As I was saying before, I listen to Undertale shorts while I writing it. One of my favorites is staged in the Sans boss battle, and it says in the middle, ( Please excuse the blurred out langue I'm just quoting) That's not my F***ing ending. And I like this short especially because it isn't the true ending. This is an ending of terror and destruction. And if you do the pacifist route after, the game remembers by altering your ending. Pretty crazy, huh? It just makes me think. And plus, many people have often thought that Sans fights with you wearing Papyrus's scarf. Or maybe I just love this game and this short because It makes me understand this crazy world we all live in.**


	8. Chapter 8: The two Flowers

Before Sans left Terrortale, he wanted to explore it more. It might be interesting. Except the last place he wanted to go back to was the ruins. _How did Frisk get through there?_ Then he remembered something. This Risk was lvl 2. _Oh. Terrortale is a neutral timeline. Actually, maybe I should ask the kid. They would probably know more than me._ So Sans teleported back to Frisk, still clinging to the black and white teddy bear. "Sans!" They said excitedly. "I thought you had to go do something." Sans shrugged. "Decided to stop in. Also, I was wondering if you could answer any of my questions…."

Sans started off easy. "Hey kid. What happened when you were behind the door? You know, in the ruins?" Frisk smiled. "Oh, there is a nice woman on the other side. She kills anything in the ruins except humans and the regular monsters. You.. uh, might not want to meet her. Her name is Toriel and she is an axe throwing genius. I asked her if she thought I was weird and she said that I was the least weird person that she knew. But other than that you might wanna stay away from her." _Well that explains a few things._ "Hey kid, did you ever accidentally kill anyone down here?" Frisk looked reluctant to answer. "Yea. In the ruins I killed 2 frogits and a whinsum. I feel so bad." Sans sighed. "It's okay kiddo. Some kids might have never stopped." Frisk started to cry. "But Sans I'm twelve! I'm supposed to be responsible!" "Ah kid," Sans said. "You don't need to worry, okay? Many other people would make that mistake, and you learned from your mistakes." Frisk wiped the tears from their eyes. "Yea. Thanks Sans."

After that Sans went to explore more. Terrortale was massive. Asgore was Sans's favorite, covered from head to toe in large, shiny armor. He met up with Flowey, who had half a soul and tried to tell Frisk to run, for he thought that Tori would hurt them. Sans liked this Flowey. He seemed more logical with the info of the other timelines than the Flowey Sans knew."So wait," Flowey said, laughing. "Your Flowey called you _Smiley Trashbag?_ " Sans nodded.

It was just then that another tiny yellow flower decided to appear. Terrortale Flowey stared at him for a few seconds. Then Flowey spoke up. "Hey Smiley Trashbag, Frisk wants to join your little adventure and still thinks I can talk to Core Frisk. Also, Who is this and if it is a Flowey, why is he _laughing_?" Sans was about to say something, but Terrortale Flowey introduced themselves. "For your information, yes, I am a Flowey. I have half a soul which is why I can feel, and his name is Sans, not Smiley Trashbag." Flowey stared at Sans. "Does this guy know everything now? There is a reason Smiley Trashbag has his name, you know." "Oh really? What would that be?"

Sans should have known the two of them would fight. Occasionally, one of them would spawn some "Friendliness Pellets" and throw them at the other. Finally, after enduring what felt like a year, Sans jumped in and said, "Um, there is kind of a problem at hand…" "SHUT UP SANS!" They both yelled at the same time. But they calmed down. "Fine." Flowey said. "Truce for now?" They shook on it. "Good." Sans said. "Besides, I could use some company." Both Floweys stared at him. "Can't you just stay with your Frisk?" Terrortale Flowey asked. "No." Sans said. "Both Frisks have to stay here. Ours is only lvl 1 and your lvl 2 so If we had to fight they wouldn't be very happy with us. No, the two of you will stay with me." Reluctantly, the two Floweys agreed.

Quickly, the three of them went to see if Terror had left to help Error. He hadn't. "Here, I have an idea so we can travel easier." He spawned a Gaster Blaster. Both Floweys coward in fear. "You are not getting that thing near me!" TT Flowey yelled. Flowey just backed off. Sans rolled his eyes. Or would it be he rolled his eye sockets? "No, I'm not going to blast the two of you. Here, let me show you." Then Sans's eye turned blue and he lifted the two Floweys on the Gaster Blaster. Then he snapped his fingers, and they were off.

* * *

 **I have the sinking feeling some of you are waiting for an epic battle. But don't worry. What would a good fan fiction have without an epic battle? I'm sorry to say that might not be in the near future though. But the plot is thickening! He. Anyways, I figured I might as well talk about Undertale in these parts. Recently I fought Omega Flowey. I died twice before I got to the first soul. Ouch. Also, I have seen some fanfic on Youtube that is very good! One of my favorites, (Besides the Error Sans and Underswap one that this fanfic is only partly off of. Sorry if that the story is not exact is bothering some of you.) is where Frisk is about to mercy Flowey and Chara is about to kill Sans and at that moment they get switched. Chara gets mads and pacifist Sans gets confused and tries hurting Chara and asks how they got so much HP. Toriel gets mad and accidentally kills Sans, not knowing he only has 1 HP. meanwhile, Genocide Sans realizes what's going on and gets the idea to go to Frisk's timeline with a certain machine. ( Hopefully you know what that means ) The two of them appear to find Papyrus crying and Chara with everyone else. Then when Pap sees Sans both of them start to cry in joy. But Alphys realizes what's going on and says "Don't you remember what happened to** _ **him**_ **?" (Referring to gaster) Then it ends. I Would tell you guys the name, but I don't know it. I wish I did so I could rewatch it. Also, I realized that I put storyshift instead of Taletwist. Sorry! All for now. Bye! See you guys soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Where to?

The Anti - Void was a lonely place. Sans and the two Floweys appeared behind some rubble. As expected, Error and the two Sans were there. Blueberry was yelling and struggling. "You can't keep us here!" Error cackled. "Ah, you think I Can'T keep you hEre?" King seemed annoyed. "What are you even planning to do with us? It's not like you can do much with _Blueberry_ or anything!" Error kept up his soft laughing. "You must nOt understanD. You arE not going to be the oNly Sans here. I wouLd tell you the whole plan, but I hAve the feeling the oRiginal Sans is watcHing us by now." Blueberry seemed to smile after that. "I met him once! Don't worry, He's very powerful and knows almost everything!" King seemed unsure though. Sans remembered the time he met Blueberry. He was visiting Underswap for Core Frisk, after something came up. He couldn't remember what it was now. As usual when he visited other timelines, Sans went with the Sans of that timeline. Core Frisk had told him about Blueberry and his Papyrus, and was not surprised to see Blueberry cooking when he came. When Papyrus saw him, he greeted Sans with the genuine hello, but when Blueberry saw Sans he freaked out. It was actually pretty funny.

Terror decided to appear then and there. Error smiled. "Boys, meet mY new partner. THis is Sans From the new timEline, Terrortale. Do you have a nickName?" Terror nodded. Error seemed confused. " Well, wHat is it?" "Terror." King clapped his hand. "Veeeeeery creative. +1 for creativeness. NOT!" Terror seemed annoyed. "It's better than yours. King. -1 for creativeness. But I like Blueberry best." Blueberry beamed, his blue scarf flying behind his back. "Plus I like the scarf. Kinda like Pappy's." Blueberry seemed confused. "My Papyrus doesn't wear a scarf. Plus I've never really met any other Papyrus. Sans told me that many of them would be too immature or something. I don't know. It's been awhile since we talked."

TT Flowey tapped Sans on the shoulder. "Neither of us can see. What's going on?" Sans put a finger to his mouth. "They'll hear us." Error looked over at their direction. "Terror, I sweaR I heard soMething. Have you seen Sans arouNd here?" Terror shook his head. Sans, just for precaution, teleported the three of them to the other side of the room. Error didn't seem to think much of it. "So what are you planning to do now?" King asked. "Well," Error said. "Terror is going to sTay around here and waTch the two of you wHile I take a quiCk visit to Underkeep. That will be a Sans worTh capturing. He is tHe royal jeSter." _Underkeep? Great. I've only been there once. Maybe it was just the idea of Mettaton ruling the underground. Kind of confusing. I like the Sans though. Funny guy. I could see Error wanting to capture him. Actually, I could see a lot of people wanting to capture him. Sometimes Underswap Papyrus tells me that he goes to visit Underkeep Sans. Not sure how he does it though._ "Oh and one mOre thing." Error said. "He is not The only one I plAn to capture in that timEline.

* * *

 **Duh Duh Dun!** **Cliffhangers! I am actually talking to one of my Undertale nerd friends, who is helping me out! She plans to put some of her own Undertale fanfic up, but doesn't have any yet. You should check her out! The name is** **formidable fantasies of love. Awesome friend. I should also say hi to my friend Pop man Playz! He is reading my fanfic and allowing me to have someone to fangirl too. But he has some facts even I didn't know. Also people have told me that I messed up on Storyshift and I am sorry! I have no extra plans to go back there though, and if I change it people might get mad at me, so sorry! Annnnnnnyways, see you guys later and thank you for all the suggestions! (Also I get this is a short chapter but these take forever to type and I am pretty fast for my age.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Error for the taking

The room went dead quiet. Terror spoke up first. "Who?" Error laughed. "Oh, Terror, I thouGht it was obvious. I'm also goiNg to take thE Frisk! That way no one wilL be able to coNnect to Sans!" Just then Flowey tapped him on the shoulder. "Actually, Sans, you may want to go see Frisk. They might be waiting in the garden." Sans glared at Flowey. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Flowey shrugged. "Didn't want to ruin the plot. That's kinda the way things work around here." Sans sighed before teleporting the three of them away.

Frisk was in the garden, just like Flowey said. "Sans!" She called when she saw him. Frisk ran up and gave Sans a hug. "Sans I was so worried what if you died out there remember the last time you had to do that and how long you were gone and I was really scared and I had to ask Flowey and…" Sans shushed her. "Frisk, listen. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. I always am. Right, Kiddo?" Frisk sniffled. "Yea." It was then she noticed the other Flowey. "Who is he?" Sans smiled. "This is Flowey from the new Timeline Terrortale." Frisk smiled to. "Sounds like a scary timeline." Sans shrugged. "Actually, not so scary. There are many creepier ones out there. Well, It was probably scary for the Frisk. Scarier than yours though. This Flowey is nicer than ours." TT Flowey beamed at that, but Flowey glared at Sans. "So what else is in Terrortale?" Sans shrugged. "Listen kiddo. I've got places to be. How long has it been anyways?" Frisk told Sans the date. "Okay good. See you lat-" "Wait!" Frisk said. "Take me!" Sans shook his head. "It might leave our timeline in danger. Besides, I've already got company. And what would we tell Toriel? Sorry, Tori, I had to take Frisk to chase an evil version of myself through the anti void and other timelines? What would she think of you and me spending time then?" Frisk sniffled. "Okay. But what do you expect me to tell mom and Paps?" Sans shrugged. "You're a creative kid. Come up with something." And with a snap of his fingers Sans was gone.

Sans arrived in Underkeep right near Error. They appeared to be in Snowdin Forest. Error clacked softly. He appeared to be watching something. Papyrus seemed to be plaguing the Frisk with actually hard puzzles. Then again, he was in the royal guard here. The Frisk however, seemed to be having no problems. Sans would try puzzles that hard like Papyrus would, but he was to lazy. "Oh, This is gOing to be Fun." Error cackled. Frisk looked over at the sound, distracting them, making them trip onto a line of spikes. Papyrus didn't even move to help them. But eventually, As it did in all pacifist timelines, Paps would end up being the human's friend. So for now, Sans went to find Sans.

Sans found him lounging at Sans looked up at his arrival. "Oh hey Sans. .What's up?" Sans shrugged. "Not much, Jester." Jester was the name Sans and him kept, but Sans had the idea that Error would to. **( Cause, you know, I don't know what to call him. Blueberry is the only public nickname I am using for any of these Sans, Besides regular Sans, and Terror because he is mine and I get to decide. )** "Listen, I've got a problem. Well, It's mostly like both of our problem. Or a problem to all Sans." Jester got a serious look on his face. "Wait what? What's going on?" "Error Sans has gotten a grand plan. I don't know what it is fully yet, but he has help from a new timeline Sans. Actually, the new Sans is not that bad, but he's helping Error anyways. I'll tell you the rest, but we have to get you out of this timeline. And your Frisk to." Jester seemed confused. "Why does Error want Frisk?" Sans hurried along. "Listen, I'll tell you, but we have to go now. And don't mind the Floweys on the Gaster Blaster. I needed some company and my Frisk would get mad if no one came with me. Now _Let's Go!_ "

Jester had their human rounded up quickly. Then they met Sans back at the house. Then the 5 of them teleported to the Omega timeline, In a barren place. Underkeep Frisk was full of questions. "Who are you? Why are there two Floweys here with us? What timeline are we in? What timeline are you from? Why did you bring me and Sans here? I can tell you are a Sans, but which one? What is that thing the Floweys are on? Come on, I need answers!" Jester laughed. "Here, Frisk, I can explain a few things. This is the original Sans. Not sure the timeline name. He called me Jester, by the way. Sans said he would explain the Floweys. This is the Omega timeline, He brought us here for something about Error Sans, The thing that the Floweys are on is called a - actually lets skip that one. You don't need to know." Frisk turned to Sans. "Okay, explain more please. I am still confused."

Sans went through the whole thing. Error Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Chara and Asriel, Terror and his Frisk, Error's plan, and last but not least the two Floweys. Frisk seemed to find all of it fascinating. They stayed quiet the whole time. "So what's the anti void like again?" Frisk asked. "Just floating rubble of destroyed timelines. Mostly of Error's work. Maybe he likes seeing what he has done. I would show you, but his headquarters are kinda there." Frisk nodded in Understandment. Just then Sans's phone rang. It was the same glitched out number from that morning. "Papyrus?" He asked, answering it. "Underswap Papyrus seemed upset. "Sans! Error came back and now… The human is gone to!"

* * *

 **I am a sucker for these chapter endings. Sorry guys, just gets me hype for writing instead of doing my homework. ( I know, should be push enough, but I mean, I could just watch some of my favorite Undertale shorts.) I was writing today when I remembered that I put no spoiler warning on any of this. Opps. Then again, most of this consists of AUs, So it's not that big of a spoiler. But still! He he. Thanks to you guys with all these nice comments! That is another reson I keep writing. You guys say you want to see it, say you're excited! Turns my heart blue! ( No, Sans and Paps are not around. I meant that in a different way. ) Today I just wanted to say thanks to you, the viewer, for your guys's continued support. I know the website says it, but I just wanted to say it myself : I really appreciate it. All the AUs, all of the fast - as - I - can - get - it - out - without - doing - my - homework days, those are all because of all you guys have said! Did you know I got three reviews of people saying they liked it on the first day? No offence, but that was one of the main reasons I pour every bit of my heart and soul into this while I write it! Someone took the time to say that they liked something I had done! And if you ask me, that was the biggest encouragement I have ever had! See you guys next time! Happy Undertaleing!**


	11. Chapter 11: A quick visit

After hanging up the phone, Sans turned to Jester and Frisk. "You guys stay here, okay?" Frisk shook their head. Jester seemed to agree. "Yea Sans. You can't do this all by yourself. And besides, even if that Flowey is nice, you need some company and brains behind this." Sans shook his head. "No. Who is going to protect your timeline from Error? Frisk can't do it." Jester smirked. "From the way you're describing, there will be no protecting. Not me, not Frisk, and you have to admit, Error is pretty freaking strong."

Sans was defeated. "Alright. You and Frisk can come. Just you will be the one teleporting them around. I can't do to many people, and I've already got the flowers. And besides,job If you're up to the challenge, I have a much more important job than mine of jumping around timelines with two flowers. So you know the ani - void?"

Jester and Frisk agreed to the job. Even though being very dangerous, Frisk seemed excited. Then Sans turned to the Floweys. "You two stay here. Alert me if Error comes looking for the two of them. I have to escort them." TT Flowey said yes right off the bat, but Flowey kept mumbling under his breath about how much he hated this. Sans gave the flowers the device. Then they were off.

Terror Immediately acted up when Sans appeared in the anti - void. "Oh, hi Sans. Isn't that the people Error just wanted to capture?" Sans shrugged. "Ya. So?" Terror faltered for a moment. "Uhm, because I'm kinda supposed to capture any other Sans I see and I'm kinda working for Error at the moment?" Jester looked confused. "Wait, If you and Sans are frenemies, why don't you just let the other Sans go?" Terror laughed. "Error is paying me! Plus he's not going to destroy my timeline. Usually when my timelines are this small he obliterates them without you even knowing, Sans! So It's a lucky break for me."

After a ketchup break, a bit of explaining, and trying to release the other Sans without Terror noticing, Sans headed back to Underkeep to get the Floweys. When he got there, He didn't see them anywhere. Sans double checked to make sure neither of them have pressed the emergence button. They hadn't. _Where are they? It's not like they could have moved or something. And even if they could, the gaster blaster still would be there, which it isn't_. Sans wondered around Snowdin, but there was no sign of the Floweys. Unlucky, there wasn't one of Error eatheir.

The last place Sans checked was Jesters house. There was no sign of them anywhere. Just then Jesters brother decided to appear. "Sans! Sans come here the human keeps deactivating the puzzles and -" He stopped short when he saw Sans. "Who - who are you? Why are you in my house? Did you do something with Sans? And why do you look so much like him?" Acting fast, Sans put on a fake accent. "Well you see, the people from the capital sent me into Snowdin so I could make sure it follows the heath guidelines. As for this Sans you are talking about I have no idea." Papyrus seemed to accept this and went on calling for his brother, who was in the anti - void with the human. _Poor Paps. He is probably so confused. Speaking of which, I have to go see how long it's been at my timeline. Never want anyone to panic._ And with a snap of his fingers, Sans was gone.

Frisk was in the garden with the flowers when Sans appeared. The moment she noticed him Frisk jumped up and gave Sans a huge hug. "Where have you been?" She asked, half crying. It's been 5 days and how did you expect me to explain this to mom and Paps? Oh, don't worry, Sans has just got to go save Underswap Sans from this magical being living in the anti - void? Do you think anyone would deem me sane again?" Sans hugged Frisk right back. It was good just to be here with the kid. He missed her. "I - I'm sorry kiddo. I can't stay. Everything has just gotten worse over where I am. I just wanted to say hi, okay?" Frisk stared at him. "Sans, you can't go! What about Mom? What about Paps, Undyne, Alphys, everyone? You can't keep doing this! You either got to tell them or not go!" Sans shook his head. "Sorry, kiddo. I have to save everything from being destroyed. Be back soon, okay?" Then he was gone again, leaving Frisk in the empty, quiet garden without even Flowey to mock her.

* * *

 **Wow, I should really be studying for my science test right now. He he. Anyways, I recently found the blog/comic Ask Frisk and Company. Soooo good! You should check it out! Also, I updated the description so it is more like the fan fiction itself and added a cover! Hope you guys like it! Anyways, I got to go! Happy reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: The other Chara

**Dear everyone: The viewpoint for this chapter is Terror. Don't ask why, I just like to add a new twist in there every once in awhile to try something new and see how people like it. Also, Terrortale is my own personal AU, but many other small AU creators have used this name. Also, I was thinking of creating a Terrortale Fanfic (Or would it be author fic? I've used that joke already, haven't I?) Would you guys like that? Thanks!**

The anti - void seemed empty after Sans had left. Jester, hidden among the rubbish currently, was no company. Terror hoped as soon as all this mess was over, he could still be friends with Sans. maybe show him around his timeline. Who knew? Just then, someone spoke up from the corner. " Why? Why are you keeping us here?" Blueberry, who had taken up to acting dead, now was staring at Terror. "Why have you taken us away from our families and friends? Surely you have friends and family who love you and you love to, right?" Terror sighed. "Yea, Blueberry, I do. But I'm not sure what doing this means to me. You see, Error is currently very strong. Strong enough to, say, shatter my timeline to pieces?" Blueberry gasped. "Y - you mean he could shatter my timeline?" Terror shook his head. "No, yours is too big. And gets a lot of attention behind the fourth wall." "What's the fourth wall?" Terror laughed. _Blueberry. So nieve. His brother didn't even tell him about the fourth wall. I guess every Sans has to learn sometime._

Terror pointed to an odd, misshapen wall. "That is the fourth wall."

Blueberry stared at the wall in shock. "What's behind it?" Terror shook his head. "Nobody knows. Some say it's an outside realm, out of all of ours. They also say they watch us, even interact with some of our timelines. Sans says he'll show me some once we get everyone out of this mess." Blueberry's eyes started to shine. "Do you think I can come to?" Terror laughed. "Ya, sure you can blue. The three of us together."

After that Blueberry seemed to be thinking about the future. He kept smiling to himself. After a while even Terror began to imagine it. Going through all these universes with Sans and Blueberry, before coming home. Maybe if that kid reset, they could do it all from the beginning. Maybe Pap and him could go a bit easy on the kid. Maybe they might even… be friends? Yes, that sounded nice. Maybe the human would even free everyone. Maybe Paps and him could give the human puzzles and later go to Grillbys? Yea. That's what Terror was going to do. Then Blueberry can go back and be with their human and their friends and Sans can go back to living on the surface.

Just in the middle of his daydreaming Error decided to appear. He was holding a struggling child and a gaster blaster was by his side. "Oh Teeeeerror! LoOk what IIIII've got!" Blueberry also looked up to see what's going on. He gasped. "Hey! That's Chara! Put them down!" Terror had almost forgotten that the human in Blueberry's world was Chara, not Frisk. Error cackled. "Ah, BlueBerry. Why would I puT the child down? They will cAuse me nothing but trouble. I woUld catch your brother, but that miGht upset something else." Terror laughed. "You're afraid of the fourth wall?" Error seemed annoyed. "Yes. Those peOple have more power tHan you know, Terror. I've sEen them. Many other timelines Have it where the fourth wall directly interferes with Their life. The real question should be wHy _you're not_."

After that Error tied up Chara while Blueberry continued to struggle and yell. Chara did to. For some reson, King had decided to stay quiet for a while, and was not responding to any of the commotion, but he obviously was watching. The child was yelling for Asgore. Terror was not surprised.

After tying up the new captive, Error went off to his specific part of the anti - void. No one was allowed. Terror figured it had something to do with Error's puppets. He had seen a few, such as Sans classic. Error had told him that he had a puppet of most Sans. Terror had always wondered if he had one of him.

After Error had left, Blueberry and Chara began to talk. Chara started off by yelling at Terror. "Why? Why are you helping him? What did we do to hurt _him?_ " Blueberry shushed them. "Chara please! It's not like Terror has much of a choice. He really is a good person! He has a good side to. I've seen it. I'm sure Error also has a reson acting the way he does. No one could really want everyone dead. He has a good side to. I've seen it." Chara turned towards him. "Oh really Sans! He took you away from everyone, then he had this guy captured, then me! Then you said that both this guy, who is helping hold us hostage, all have a _good side?!_ " Terror jumped in there. "Actually, I am working for a reson. My timeline is very… Small. Error could crush it right now if he wanted to. This is letting me and my friends survive. As for Error….. I don't know."

After that Chara and Blueberry seemed to invite Terror in their conversation. They talked about their timelines, Papyrus, Temmie, Flowey, and much more. After a while Error came down. Chara spoke up when they saw him. "Hey Error, what timeline do you come from? Terror says we come from one called Underswap. What does Underswap mean?" Error ignored the first question, but went on to the second one. "Underswap means that everyone's persOnalities (and clothing choices) in your timeline is swapped from the origiNal one. Like Sans has the original PapyRus's personality, and Papyrus has Sans." Chara seemed interested in what Error had to say, so he kept talking.

King suddenly looked up, gesturing in the direction Error had came, but stayed silent. Looking over their, Terror Saw a gaster blaster in the corner. But It was not one of Error's gaster blasters. This one was white, like a normal gaster blaster. Error must have noticed him watching, because he walked over to the place where Terror was. "You're probably conFused to what that is." Terror nodded. "Well don'T worry! I will show yOu!" He used the blue strings to bring it over. On the gaster blaster were two terrified flowers.

* * *

 **Boo! Cliffhangers! My cliffhangers are not that cliffhangy. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying! I have had a lot to do recently, so I haven't been able to get in a lot, but I was working. I will never have something like no writing last more than two weeks! Well, except maybe finals, vacation, things like that. Annnnnnnyways, I hope you guys are liking the story! Lately I might have seen like a walking advertisement, so if that bugged you I am sorry! Also The next AU I plan on adding is Aftertale, one of my personal favorites. I am still open to suggestions, although I have a lot on my list. Although I must ask to please put descriptions with your AUs, I can't do this all on my own. The AU part is on you guys, and I have a lot to do already, but I am trying! If I can't find anything out about an AU I might skip it, But I'll try my best. See you guys later!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Frisky problem

No matter how hard Sans looked, he couldn't find the Floweys. They had just….. disappeared. So instead of looking, Sans went to the designated meeting point to take a nap.

When Sans wook up, there was two skeletons looming over him, not one. Jester was talking to the other skeleton. "G- Geno?" He asked. Jester and Geno looked down at him. "Oh good. You're finally awake." Jester said. "Geno came this way after his Frisk had told him that there was a meeting here, in this spot. Smart kid." Geno nodded. Sans sat up. "Well? Any news? You were on Error watch." Jester's face darkened. "Yea. Error's got Underswap Frisk. Actually, It's Chara, cause everything is swapped and their name is Chara. Error is afraid of the fourth wall and Blueberry likes having Terror around. Oh and Terror, Blueberry, and Chara talk about the most _boring_ things."

After that Sans explained what was going on to Geno. He nodded had been dozing off, but suddenly sat up. His breath was shaky . "I forgot Frisk!" Sans, who had slouched, also sat up. "WHAT?! YOU FORGOT FRISK IN THE ANTI-VOID!? WHAT IF ERROR FINDS THEM?!" They had chosen a desolate spot in Waterfall, just in case. ( **so you guys don't have to worry about Sans being heard.** ) All at once, the three skeletons disappeared, leaving the spot empty.

Frisk was gone. Once they got back, Jester started to cry. He had failed everyone. Geno and Sans tried their best to comfort him, but to no avail. Seeing Frisk that way must have broken poor Jester's heart. They were hanging limp in a blue cocoon. Error had obviously knocked them out. After a while Jester sat up. "Sorry guys. I failed. I know I shouldn't have left Frisk, but but-" Sans knew Jester didn't have the will to talk anymore. "You did great Jester. You let us know that they haven't given up. I have to go find Flowey and Flowey, but then I'll be back. Ok-" Geno cut Sans off. "Actually, I might know where they are. There was also a gaster blaster in the corner, tucked away. I noticed it cause Terror was staring at, motioning to it, as if he knew we were there." Sans's heart sank.

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE ANTI - VOID….**

Terror had watched in horror as Error had knocked out the spy (who Terror had noticed while the Sans has still been there, ) and wrapped them up. He was still shaking after seeing it. The Sans, who had appeared a few moments ago with Sans and…. Geno? Had seemed heartbroken over the Frisk. He had tried to get one of their attentions to the Floweys, to say, _hey! Frisk is not your only problem right now!_ He had no idea if it had worked. Blueberry had long gone silent, as well as Chara, so Terror had been left by himself with his thoughts. He didn't really appreciate it, but used the time to his advantage: _how was he going to get everyone out of here without losing his timeline?_

Soon after capturing the child, Error disappeared again, probably, to ramshack another timeline. Soon after he left, the Frisk came to. "S- Sans?" they yelped when they saw where they were. "Terror please! Please help me!" Terror shook his head. "Sorry, kiddo. If you really were a spy, you would know why I can't help you to." Frisk sighed. "Yea. I know."

Just then Blueberry laughed. Chara was smiling. The two of them seemed to be having a great time. Terror wanted back in. "What?" Chara smile widened. "Oh nothing." Frisk seemed to notice something and started to giggle. "What?" Terror was annoyed now. Then he saw. The Floweys were attempting to turn the gaster blaster around. It kept spinning in circles, before landing right back how it had been before. Soon the four of them were outright laughing out loud, and the flowers seemed annoyed. "Hey smiley trashbag! Bet you couldn't do it if you were a flower either!" Flowey - his Flowey, shhed the other one. "That's _my_ Sans and I would appreciate if you _didn't_ insult him." Flowey stared at the other flower. "He. is. Freaking. The. one. Keeping. Us. here. And you want me to be _nice_ to him!" They kept fighting, but Sans almost blushed. _He stood up for me. Flowey forgave me after all i've done and I will do._

And that is when he decided.

Terror was going to do it.

Even if ended up him being in one of those blue cocoons.

* * *

 **I think some of you have already guessed what is going to happen. To be honest, I have no idea. A writing tip to anyone out there: DO NOT PLAN YOUR STORY! That is right! If you know the whole thing, you get bored. You know the plot twists. To prove I do not do this, some of you might remember the original description for this fanfic. It said that Sans and Underswap Papyrus would go save Blueberry. But as the story progressed, I realized that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to include the readers and their ideas, learn more about AUs, and most of all, have fun. I even ended up making my own AU! By the way, I do have plans to make a story about it as soon as possible, but I have plans to make it after this one for… spoiler reasons. Anyways, see you guys later!**


	14. Chapter 14: MAY IS BUSY I'M SORRY

**DEAR EVERYONE!**

 **sadly, there is no done chapter right now. Sorry. ); I am going through a crazy part of my life right now with finals and school field trips, so I haven't gotten time to work on a chapter. I said I would have one out one every two weeks at the least, so I'm sorry there is nothing right now. Plus these take a while to write. Instead of just saying sorry, to make up for it: I will give you what I already have wrote. (Not enough to have a chapter. there is only a few sentences ) ready? here we go!**

"What are these things made of?" Terror grumbled, trying to pull away at the heavy blue strings containing Blueberry. "How am I supposed to know?" Sans's Flowey grumbled. Meanwhile his Flowey gave that one a terrible look. "Whatever these are, It's not Sans's fault that they are so annoying. You could be nicer to everyone." "I don't have a soul. I can't care. You, however, have half of a soul. _You_ can feel." Frisk, Jester's Frisk looked shocked. "Wait, your Flowey has half a soul?" Flowey and Flowey looked up. "Obviously." the three of them said. Blueberry nodded. "Even I could see it coming." Chara looked just as confused as Frisk did. "Well I didn't see it coming." Terror shrugged. "Maybe that's a thing with humans." Both Frisk and Chara gave him disgusted looks.]

 **Answering your Reviews!**

 **I know that Terrortale may be an AU, but it is so small that it won't matter.** **There are some AUs that have the same name but are totally different. Only the big ones matter.**

 **I also do have plans to add in Undertale Chara, I actually have a theory on them that I will add below, if you are interested.**

 **I do not have plans of taking my age off of this, for it has gotten me more positive reviews than negative. ( thank you for that you guys (are the best audience I have ever had (3 ) Also I have seen that type of speech in other fanfictions, but I try to make mine different.**

 **I have gotten many AU suggestions, but I must ask you to please leave descriptions! I have no Idea what these are like! Ones I plan on adding and hope that I get right but probably won't : Outertale, Underfell, and more Underswap.**

 **Chara theory**

 **Chara is the one guiding Frisk, but in a form no one can see. they are kind, and do not encourage violence. But in the genoside rought, Chara sees Frisk's power and becomes power hungry, beginning to steal some of the determination in Frisk's soul. by the end, they are the one with the physical form, not Frisk. O_O**


	15. Chapter 15: Another disappearance

"What are these things made of?" Terror grumbled, trying to pull away at the heavy blue strings containing Blueberry. "How am I supposed to know?" Sans's Flowey grumbled. Meanwhile his Flowey gave that one a terrible look. "Whatever these are, It's not Sans's fault that they are so annoying. You could be nicer to everyone." "I don't have a soul. I can't care. You, however, have half of a soul. _You_ can feel." Frisk, Jester's Frisk looked shocked. "Wait, your Flowey has half a soul?" Flowey and Flowey looked up. "Obviously." the three of them said. Blueberry nodded. "Even I could see it coming." Chara looked just as confused as Frisk did. "Well I didn't see it coming." Terror shrugged. "Maybe that's a thing with humans." Both Frisk and Chara gave him disgusted looks.

"So how do you have half a soul?" Frisk asked. Flowey seemed reluctant to talk. "It's a long story." Chara shrugged. "We've got time. Terror isn't getting us out of here very fast." Terror glared at them. "Well at least I'm _trying_! I could just leave you here." That shut Chara up. Terror tried for what felt like hours. Then, from the other side of the anti-void, (up maybe? Direction did not exist here) came a yell. "Put me down! Put me down! Sans will find me, me and Chara!" Then Error's muffled laugh. Terror quickly backed up and put the gaster blaster to the other side of the room. Lucky, Error had not seen him.

MEANWHILE, WITH SANS… THIS IS ALL I COULD COME UP WITH SORRY GUYS

Sans had to make a pit stop a home. How many days had it been there? Jester had let them bunk in his garage for the night and Sans had been surprisingly tired. Teleporting that much did pay it's toll, and he didn't get up and exercise much. Jester had gotten them some food, (nicecream, maybe?) mostly just to keep up their spirits. Jester's Papyrus seemed confused that his new human playtoy was gone, and was very confused when he accidentally saw Sans once, but Jester convinced him he just needed sleep.

When he got home, Frisk was not in the garden. There was a full moon. "Frisk! Frisk!" Sans called into the distance. No answer. Sans became worried the more he looked around. The lights in Tori, his, and Frisk's house were out. Some of the golden flowers were wilting. Tori would never had let the flowers wilt. He ran into the house. Empty. No pie smells wafted through the air. Frisk's room was empty. Sans began to cry out. This was not right. This was not the life he left a few days ago. "Papyrus! Toriel! Frisk! Undyne! Alphys! Asgore! ANYBODY!" but nobody came.

Finally Sans straitened himself. He decided it was best if he went to visit Papyrus. Someone needed to know he was okay. He teleported to his brother's bedside, the was he always did when Sans could hear him across the street. Papyrus was crying into a pillow, muttering, "two weeks. Where are you Sans? Why don't you come back?" Sans lifted a hand. " Pap, I'm right here. Please, stop crying." Sans hated seeing his brother like this. Papyrus slowly turned around, as if expecting someone else to be standing there. "Sans, is that really you?" "Yea, bro. It's really me." Papyrus wrapped Sans in a bear hug, crying even harder. Toriel opened the door to the room. She, to, had obviously been crying. Then she noticed Sans.

"So where have you been brother?" Papyrus asked, settling down on the couch. Sans decided to go with something ominous and scary, that was also kinda real. "I got kidnapped." Toriel's eyes went wide. "Do these kidnappers have Frisk to?" Sans, finding the lie easier than normal, shook his head. "They kept us in separate rooms. If they did have Frisk, I never would have known. How long has frisk been gone?" "One day now." Toriel said. What are these kidnappers capable of?" "They can control my shortcuts."He said blatantly. " Find them. Use them. I could disappear at any moment. I just wanted to let you know I was okay and that If I escape again, I will look for Frisk." Papyrus held on to Sans. "NO! I won't let them take you away again!" but Sans knew that he had to help everyone. And with Frisk gone that could only mean one thing: Error was back in business.

* * *

 **I had just posted the chapter when I realized I didn't have an insert at the bottom! opps. annyways, I got some time in class to write so I asked if I could work on this... and there you go. anyways, g2g bye see you next time which will probably be soon consitering that Thursay for me is freedom :3**


	16. Chapter 16: Sorry for the late updates!

**Dear everyone:**

 **I am sorry for not having the update out on time. My laptop (Witch is where I can write the fastest) Broke. so I am going to work extra hard to make a long chapter and get it out soon. The reason the update is so late because I went on vacation. (YAY! ) And as long as i'm here I want to thank you guys so much for the support! It is a lot of fun to write this story, which is partly you guys. Don't worry, There will be a few explanations soon. See you guys soon!**


	17. Chapter 17: Weedy

There was a knock at the door. Sans looked outside. Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys were at the door. "Uh, Tori? Why is everyone suddenly coming over?" "Oh!" Toriel said. "I called them over! They were all worried about you and Frisk, so when you appeared, I decided it would be nice for them to get to see you again." They could obviously hear Toriel, because Undyne burst the door saying,"It was supposed to be a surprize!"

After that Sans described his fake story to them. In a way, it was legit. Error was kidnapping people. Frisk even. He had not kidnapped Sans though.

Sans decided probably to stay a little while with everyone. There was a lot of tension, yes, but he wanted to make sure that they knew he was okay. He had just suddenly disappeared for two weeks. For a while, they all just stayed up talking. After Sans's disappearance, Toriel had stayed in their house. Then, after Frisk had disappeared, Toriel came here to stay with Papyrus. Sans reclined back. Maybe for one night, he could just sleep, and let the multiverse run itself.

 **WE'RE GOING TO TERROR NOW I HAVE NOTHING INTERESTING TO SAY.**

"What have you done this time Error?!" Terror yelled. "This is the _original_ Frisk and Chara! Their timeline could degrade in their absence, causing all others to do the same!" Error shrugged. "It couLd. In tiMe." Frisk struggled. Chara, in their ghastly form attempted to pull the strings away, but to no avail. "I don't see wHy this is bothEring you so much Terror. You did aGree to the terms of kidnapPing." Error said. Terror crossed his arms. "There were no terms Error. And if there were, i'm sure they'd be Error filled." Error gave him a disgusted look. "Well, I Have more timelines to vandalize. Keep a goOd eye On them Terror. If you doN't you may loSe my trust. AND EVERYTHING YOU HAVE." Error opened up a portal and disappeared. "Creepy." UT chara said.

UT Frisk nodded.

Terror was, to say the least, terrified. He knew Error was relentless, but he had never threatened him like chara had tried to float over to him, but they had to stay close to Frisk, because they were technically bound to the same soul for now. Finally blueberry said, "Terror, are you going to be able to get us out of here?" Terror shook his head. "I - I'm really sorry. But everything I have in my life was just threatened. For now, I'll just be your guardian."

After a little while, US! Chara began talking with UT! Chara. They appeared to be talking about Frisk, weather it was US! Or UT! Frisk Terror didn't know. Then from the other side of the room, Flowey spoke. "Well smiley Trashbag? You gonna do anything at all?" Terror, surprised, accidentally shot the gaster blaster to the other side of the room. "Oh. opps. Sorry Floweys. Or maybe to tell the difference there is Flowey the Flower and Weedy the Weed." Terror's Flowey snickered. Weedy spoke up. " I'll let you call me weedy if you give me some explanations." Terror shrugged. "I'm going to call you Weedy anyways. Or would abomination in the shape of a Flowey be better." Weedy didn't seem pleased with the deal. "Well I at least wanna know how my twin has half a soul."

The anti - void went dead quiet. Well, It was already very quiet, but you get the point. "Well?" Weedy asked. "Aw, does the smiley trashbag wanna keep that little detail a secret? Thats adorable. He actually has compassion." Terror glared at Weedy. " 't. Know. what. Your. talking. About." Weedy continued pressing it. " Did you know Sans called him teaser for a while for picking on his Frisk?" " SHUT UP FLOWEY! You will never understand how it feels when you know everything you ever loved could be crushed at any moment! You live in the original universe, at the original timeline. You're soulless! Meanwhile my Flowey is productive and cares! And more than that, I have a Frisk I have to protect. Because how anyone can live through this madness is crazy." Terror disappeared, leaving everyone bewildered. The last parts had made no sense.

 **Blah Blah Blah, going to Sans…**

Sans rubbed his eye sockets. He he had slept in a sleeping bag next to Papyrus's bed. Sunlight streamed through the window. The smell of butterscotch pie wafted through the house. Everything seemed perfect. That was, until Sans remembered Frisk was gone and he was going to have to go fight again. Papyrus had already gotten up, and was probably having a slice of pie. Sans slipped on his jacket and slippers and walked into the kitchen. "Hi Sans! Toriel made a butterscotch pie! Would you like a slice?" "Of course I would bro. Thanks, Tori." Toriel smiled at Sans. "oh, um, Tori?" Sans asked. "Don't you have a shift at school today?" Toriel shook her head. "Because of Frisk's disappearance, the school agrees that I can have some time off. They have everything running."

After eating the pie Sans stood up. _I should probably go back now and try to help everyone._ Sans thought. "Um, Tori, Pap, I'll be outside, okay?" He walked out into a brisk morning. He sighed, snapping his fingers. Papyrus's house dissolved behind him, and the emptiness of the anti-void appeared.

Sans looked all around the anti- void. Terror did not appear to be there, nor Error. He stepped out into the public. "Hello?" All conversation stopped. There was more people in the anti void then there was before. The only one not tied up was a faint ghost of what looked like Chara. They were around… FRISK! "SANS!" Frisk called. " Sans,... Error, ….he, " "I know kiddo. I went to go see you and you were gone. I do have a question though. Is that…. Chara? As in the first human who fell?" Frisk seemed hesitant to answer. Finally, the ghost spoke up. " Yea. So?" Sans was taken aback. "How come you're here? Didn't you die a long time ago?" Chara looked down, as if embarrassed. "It - it's a long story. But i'm bound to Frisk for now. Just drop it, okay?"

"So where's Terror?" Sans asked. Nobody spoke. Finally, A Frisk, ( Jester's Frisk ) spoke up. "He got mad at your Flowey, then he disappeared. He called Flowey Weedy." Sans laughed. "Weedy! I could get used to that! Wait did you say Flowey?" Jester's Frisk pointed to a Gaster Blaster in the corner. Sans ran over to it. (Or as much as you can run in the anti - void. ) Flowey looked up at him. "About time Smiley trashbag!" TT Flowey looked relived. "Weedy over here was being an absolute jerk!" The two of them seemed enraged at the other. "Sheesh, Floweys, what happened?" "Well," TT Flowey said, "Once you, Jester, and Jester Frisk left Error appeared to that timeline to take the two of them. When he found me and Weedy, He took us and left us here. Then Error found Jester's Frisk, and trapped them, and then after he left Terror tried to help everyone escape. It didn't work. Then Error came back with Frisk and Chara and Threatened Terror, then after Error left Weedy teased Terror until Terror left." "Well then," Sans said. "Looks like I've gotta go find , you stay here and keep everything situated. Weedy, don't do anything bad. I do have weed killer at home." Sans snapped his fingers and disappeared.

 **I FEEL IT TO BE IMPORTANT YOU TO KNOW TERROR'S SIDE. WE'RE GOING TO START RIGHT AFTER HE LEAVES.**

Terror stumbled into the most desolate place he knew to be alone: a cave in waterfall. He sat in a corner. "Why? Why must Flowey be like that? I was trying to help! I could lose everything!" Terror sat there in the corner for a while, crying. He knew Error would probably end up destroying everything here anyways. Just then Terror noticed something: there was some whimpering from the other side of the cave. Terror looked up. Frisk, His Frisk was in the cave! They appeared to be very scared. "Um, you okay there kid?" Frisk looked down. "Are - are you going to hurt me?" Terror was surprised. He had almost forgotten that Sans had taken Frisk somewhere. After all Terror had been through, hurting Frisk seemed like being as much of a jerk as Weedy. "Nah kid. I'm not going to hurt you. What happened before was a misunderstanding. I'm sorry that me and my bro picked on you okay?"

Sans stood up. He slipped a whoopie cushion in his hand, then offered the human a handshake. Frisk accepted it. As soon as it started farting, Frisk laughed. "Heh. the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny. Anyways I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." Frisk smiled. "I'm Frisk. Frisk the human."

"I'm a century in Snowdin Forest. I'm not usually on watch like that, but my bro, Papyrus, finally got me up to train. Now i'm usually a pretty laid back person. But Papyrus wanted me in good shape. So we were training when you came along. Papyrus wanted to capture you and of course I wanted to help so I just picked on you a little. He's really a really nice person when you get to know him." Frisk laughed "From the sounds of it, I'll be meeting a lot of people like that, huh?" Sans smiled. "You sure will kiddo."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! It is by far the longest one I wrote coming in at 1,593 words! (not counting this part) which beat the previous longest chapter (chapter 10: 996 words) by 597 words! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! See you next time!**


	18. Explanations from me

**Some of you may wonder where the updates are and i'm just gonna put out i had a very busy summer so i didn't get a whole lot of time to write. Plus my laptop broke. Then i had to wait for a new one. And life and stuff. Anyways i have a few other things to talk about:**

 **1: I'm not sure when the next real update will be. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but school is starting in less than a week, and i'm doing soccer and FLL (first lego league ) on top of it and so my life is gonna be busy.**

 **2: Have you guys seen Undertale Amino yet? That is where i spent a lot of my free time. I started to post this here but it was to cringy. But i do love that app and would love to see some of you there! My username is: That One Undertale Fan ( Sam ) . ( I'll explain the Sam part in a sec. And no it's not my real name) i love the chats and especially roleplaying.**

 **3: I made another AU. yep. And I put much more time into it for some reson. Its called lucktale, and it's where Sam is from. If u wanna know more about it just ask about it in a comment and i do really love it a lot. Also i added a new soul trait. Guess what it is!** **4: that's it! Sorry for not updating again!**


	19. OMG ATTACKDRAGON IS POSTING SOMETHING!

you know, its about time i got back to this. I am planning to get a new story update out within the next 24 hours! I am so sorry it took me this long but 7th grade is hard - Anyways I just want to say if any of you out there still care about this story the new update will be out in the next 24 hours! thanks a billion

-Attackdragon


	20. Chapter 18: Heroically fainting

**Perspective:Terror Sans**

Sans and Frisk snuck out of the cave a little while after discussing the AUs. Frisk was on edge, nervous. "S- sans?" They mumbled, " Where are we going?" "Dr. Alphys's lab" Sans replied. "The old place has got a lot of good hiding places for you, kid." Frisk looked startled and backed up. "Sans you won't leave me, will you?" Sans smiled at Frisk, although he was always smiling. "It'll be fine kiddo. I just, well, gotta talk to some people, okay?" Frisk smiled, obviously not convinced. Sans had not yet told them about Error or the mutiveral conflict, but they didn't need to be more scared.

As soon as they arrived in hotland, Sans teleported frisk inside the true lab. Frisk looked concerned. "Won't the doctor come down here?" they asked. Sans shook his head. "You'll be fine kiddo. Alphy doesn't like it down here. If she does, it's to feed the, uh, uh" sans backed up, and frisk started walking towards him. "What is it sans? Did i do something?" The giant, looming amalgamate stood over frisk. Sans pointed behind frisk, and they turned around carefully. Frisk screamed and threw their stick at the monster. The dog-thing caught it in it's mouth, and handed it back to frisk. Frisk held the stick, disgusted. Frisk then, heroically, passed out.

 **Perspective: Error Sans**

He knew he shouldn't have trusted Terror. Error was smarter than that. While Error was out poking a new AU GreaserTale **( Credits too my best friend Gadi on Undertale Amino GreaserTale is his AU! )** He also kept an eye on Terror. The idiot had run off to his own AU. Error knew he should have destroyed it the moment it fizzled into existence. He should have done that with so many AUs. Ink would never let him. For Error, it was all one big game: Destroy the AU, hide before Ink or one of his friends found out. Simple, but not. Ink seemed to have eyes in the sky everywhere. One of the main ones was Dream, obviously. As Error thought about that, he got an amazing idea.

Finding nightmare wasn't hard. Error could respect how much he went out of his way to cause fear and destruction. The moment something got close, BAM! Black tentacles around the person, then no more person. Still, Error decided to bind his time and find out as much about nightmare as he could. While studying for 30 seconds, Error found out that Nightmare and his brother dream watched over a tree. One side had dark fruits, and the other hand light. Dream was the guardian of the light side, while Nightmare was the protector of the dark side. _They lived in a perfect world. How cheesy_ Error thought. He didn't bother to read the rest of the story.

 **Perspective: ? (1st person)**

I watched it happen from the shadows. Every move they took. It was interesting. Then i noticed something on the side. No one else seemed to realize it. I snuck over to him. He stared at me. "What do you want?" He asked. I laced my fingers through each other. "Listen, I know you don't always agree with everything I do, but you can't sit by and watch this happen." He gave me a quizzical look. "What are you planning to do then?" I sighed. " I'm not getting involved. I'm not you." He put away what he was doing. "Still be careful. Your AU is very small. It's not safe for you to be around as much as you are." I smiled. " I know. You keep an eyesocket out for yourself." I backed away, confused as ever.

 **Perspective: Ink (1st person!)**

I knew i should have gotten in on everything, but i couldn't find a way to stop it. Being the protector of the AUs, it was my job. Yet, I had stood back and done nothing of value yet. I teleported to the doodle sphere, unsure of what to do. I messed with the papers, unsure of what to do. I held up the new AU, Terrortale. This place wasn't quite stable. The storyline was ripped. Suddenly, the AU glitched, and disappeared. I held the air where it was, snapped my fingers, and disappeared.

* * *

 **I FINALLY MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER i should have done this forever ago. I'm so sorry it took me so long and i'm so sorry it's only 700 words. I never forgot this place but school was really hard and i was focusing on fixing my art because it was really bad and my friends were dealing with stuff and yea. Then recently one of my best friends started joking about it during class and so i was determined to finally make a new chapter! And fam if you're out there (you know who you are) I finally made a new chapter R U PROUD O' ME?! Lol okay but thanks for being here guys it means a lot. I'll update this again soon i promise. Thanks for sticking through with me!**

 **-attackdragon**


End file.
